Lacrÿmosa
by Sweet Kandie
Summary: .::Olvidar el pasado no es fácil y menos para Lilián Evans ... crueldad reinaba en su familia ,que hara James al saber de la muerte de su esposa, transformara la vida de Harry ..?::.REVIEWS!
1. Gone

Hola!!

He vuelto después de como casi un año de no haber actualizado ni nada :) aclaración reedite esta historia , lo hice por que sentí que no estaba quedando como yo quería , los personajes ya no estaban quedando como yo me los imaginaba al principio entre otras cosas , pero.. deje colgado esta historia mucho tiempo jaja .. haha tampoco me llegaba la inspiración ala cabeza por más que me sentaba junto ala computadora a revisar mis escritos y mejorarlos

Cambie algunas cosas como por ejemplo el título de la historia era "Recuerdos" ahora es "Lacrymosa" que significa en latín _"Día de lágrimas"_ que tiene mucho sentido en esta historia .. oh mucho drama! jaja .Otra cosa que cambie fue que desaparecí algunos personajes que estaban de más (inventados por mí) y que confundían al lector . Gracias por todas aquellos reviews que me mandaron antes de que corrigiera la historia , sea felicitación , sugerencia, ó crítica que fue al que me hizo ver que la historia podría ser mejor , pensé en borrar los reviews ó la mayoría de ellos por que no se me hace justo que haya tantos reviews en los capítulos que borre!. Me quedé en el capítulo trece , yo pensé que iba hacer como unos veinte capítulos pero ahora sé que son por lo menos veinticuatro ó veinticinco .

Espero actualizar pronto y más por que ahorita son vacaciones Xd! trataré de subir lo más pronto posible los demás capítulos.Y de verdad perdón .. a toda la gente que había leído esta historia!! perdón!

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos solo los personajes que no reconozcas entre otros todos los demás corresponden a J.K Rowling y a Warner Brothers bla..bla..bla.. lo mismo de siempre etc..

Disfruten la lectura

Besos y Gracias!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Lacrymosa"**

Capitulo 1: Göne _(Avant)_

No pudo sentir más que asco y repugnancia ,detestaba su manera de vivir, su manera de hablar , su manera de pensar , estaba harta . Harta de ella , harta de los demas , no era feliz. Aunque la mayoría pensara lo contrario se aborrecía , se sentía la persona mas horrible y estúpida, no era así?.. No lo sabía, aunque de algo si estaba segura era de que estaba cansada desesperada de mentir , de que las demás personas conocieran a una Lily Evans diferente ala que era en realidad . Quería escapar , quería ser feliz , quería sonreír de verdad , ya no quería malos ratos,no quería humillaciones , no quería fingir algo que no era , tener dos vidas en una sola. Ser la Lily importante , distinguida, de la alta sociedad , fría , segura de si misma pero en el fondo luchaba por no dejarse caer , la superficialidad y egoísmo reinaba en su familia. Por otro lado estaba la Lily que muchos amaban divertida, amorosa, la Lily que quería ser.

Aún recordaba aquél día que cambio su vida por completo , que dejo de ser la Lily Evans hija de padres muggles , para convertirse en Lilián Evans hija de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Se miró al espejo era hermosa como muchos decían ?... ella no pensaba eso , se sentía sola aunque tuviera gente que la rodeaba y que la quería se sentía muy sola. Solo pensaba una cosa se quería ir , nunca regresar a esa casa .No quería sentir el rechazo que le profesaba su madre _"Nunca te quise"_ lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer , una vez, dos veces , tres.. había perdido la cuenta ,le repetía que era una estúpida, que se avergonzaba de que fuera su hija , que era horrible , que era un mounstro .¿Cuantas veces ella se había defendido de su madre? ¿Cuantas veces se habían insultado?. Sus padres muggles la querían como si hubiera sido su verdadera familia , la adoraban hasta que murieron . Dejo derramar una lagrima al recordar tiempos pasados ahora era todo diferente .. tan diferente

Alguien tocó la puerta

—"¿Lily , puedo entrar?"—

Era su había llegado a esa casa, el la había recibido ,con una maldita indiferencia que poco a poco se fue a veces el sacaba a relucir su apellido tan respetado en la alta sociedad ó más bien el la alta suciedad como ella decíía que aceptarlo Charlie.. su hermano se había ganado su cariño y respeto ,apoyandóla ,defendiéndola de las acusaciones o desprecios de su madre .Se limpió las lagrimas con el suéter marrón que llevaba puesto y abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar..

—Lily…—susurró al ver sus intentos por que él no viera sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar ,la pelirroja soltó una risa nerviosa sabía que tratar de ocultar su dolor era imposible—Lloras por lo de siempre verdad..?—

—"No Charlie es simplemente que no me siento bien y …"—la voz se le quebró,intento decir algo pero no se pudo contener y lanzó un sollozó amargo que quebró el corazón de su hermano—"ya no puedo más, estoy harta de tener que soportar todo esto Charlie , ya me canse , quiero irme , quiero vivir mi vida.. quiero ser feliz."—exclamó Lily soltando un gemido lastimero.

Sintió los brazos de Charlie rodearla brindandole ,cariño y amor .Pero era verdad ya no soportaba más, llevaba meses pensándolo y formulando la idea de irse de su casa y vivir en otro lugar menos en ese .Tenía 18 años había salido de Hogwarts ,por supuesto tenía muchas propuestas de trabajo pero ninguna le atraia lo suficiente ,pero algo que si quería era ser auror.Y lo iba a abrazó más a su hermano pensando que podia hacer algo para que nunca su madre la perdonara ,casarse… eso era no era simplemente casarse si no con quién .Su plan tenia que salir ala perfección. Tenía a su novio , apuesto ,inteligente. El había ya comenzado su carrera como auror, se llamaba James Potter..

—"¿Todavía eres novia de Potter?"—los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de su hermano quien la miraba preocupado.

—"Si y no lo voy a dejar Charlie"—

Su hermano hizo una pausa.

—"Lily si mi madre descubre quien es tu novio ,no quiero imaginar que te podría hacer.."-la pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia la ventana—"Me escuchaste..déjalo"—

Lily negó con la cabeza volteando a ver a su hermano

—"No, el hecho de que mi madre y su madre tengan problemas no significa que nosotros tengamos que pagar por eso"—escupió Lily furiosa

—"Es que tu no entiendes…no es simplemente su madre y nuestra madre, es su familia contra la nuestra entiendelo Lily , un Evans y Potter jamás!!."—gritó Charlie enfadado .

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió saliendo de la habitacion de un protazo.

Lily soltó un grito desesperado,No podia más .tenía que irse de esa casa cuanto antes ó nunca estaría con James. Abrió su armario y buscó su maleta ,cuando finalmente la encontro empezó a llenarla de cosas valiosas que para ella significaban mucho,su ropa ,sus joyas, libros .Cerró la maleta a paso apresurado ,agarró un abrigo que resposaba comodamente en su cama y salió de aquella habitación .Arrastró su maleta hacia las escaleras tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Aún recordaba como le había dado la bienvenida cuando tenía escasos 12 años a esa lujos mansión su madre , tratándola con indiferencia , nunca le pidió perdón por haberla abandonado cuando era una bebé, sus padres muggles le habían dicho que ella tenía sus razones para haberla dejado pero hasta ahora nunca había sabido cuales eran esas razones...

—¡¡Lilián que diablos haces con esa maleta??—

El alma se le fue a los pies.

Maldijo por lo bajo y volteo. Ahí estaba su madre al pie de la escalera con una túnica negra , fina de seguro era de seda... larga y obscura como la noche , tenía que reconocerlo era muy bella , rubia con los mismos ojos que ella verde esmeralda solo que estaban opacados , sin brillo . Era su madre todo lo que Lily soñaba nunca ser , fría , calculadora, despreciable ,arrogante, egocéntrica, daba asco!. En la alta sociedad todo mundo la alababa , la trataban como una diosa , hablaban de su madre con respeto o con hipocrecia ... simplemente era un estupidez.

—"Que te importa"—dijo Lily con desinterés continuo bajando la escalera hasta que sintió como la jalaban del madre estaba furiosa por la respuesta que le había dado.—"Sueltamé ahora mismo!"—

—"Haber estúpida ..Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables de esa manera"—dijo la señora Evans enarbolando su varita —"Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer Lilián.."—

—"Claro que lo se.. abandonarme , sería buen ejemplo"—reprochó .No iba a llorar frente a ella pero ganas no le faltaban, intento controlarse respirando pausadamente.

La señora Evans comenzó a reír ante la sorpresa de Lily.—"Por dios Lilián, me sorprende tu debilidad ,estoy segura de que en este momento lo único que quieres hacer es llorar como siempre o mejor aún huír de esta casa como una cobarde.. no puedes contra este mundo de lujos y de riqueza niñita "—

Había dado en el clavo , la pelirroja comenzó a temblar de furia , de saber que cada una de las palabras que la que decía ser su madre eran responder agarró su maleta de nuevo y bajo los pocos escalones que quedaban .

—"Lilián que no me escuchaste ?"—la rubia la siguió hasta que paró —"Eres tan debil.. me da vergüenza que seas mi hija "—siseó

—Ya callaté ..—soltó Lily siguiendo su camino

—No creo que sea una buena idea .. niñita"—

—Y ahora porque la gran señora Evans me esta pidiendo que no me vaya .."—ironizo la pelirroja deteniéndose .—"que me vas decir ..ah! ya se..de seguro por que me va a faltar dinero , por que .. es todo lo único que te importa verdad?—

—"Si es todo lo que me importa ... pero me da miedo que .. saliendo de aquí te destrozes más la vida con lo fea e inútil que estás—respondió la señora Evans tranquila con la mirada llena de superioridad

Lily sintió que sus ojos se empañaban de lagrimas.—"Esto es absurdo! ¿Sabes porque me largo de este lugar?"—aventó la maleta llena de una furia inmensa.—"Por que .. no te aguanto ,no te soporto , porque tu piensas que tienes al mundo a tus pies cuando no es así .Tu mundo esta lleno de hipocrecia y de superficialidad das ASCO!!—respiró entrecortadamente—Yo.. solamente quería una mama que estuviera conmigo que era mucho pedir?.. pero no.. en ti no…no puedo encontrar eso y te lo aclaró no te quiero volver en mi vida.. TE ODIO!!—

La señora Evans se acercó y levantó la mano peligrosamente

—Andale ..pégame Evans es lo único que te falta no es la primera ni última vez que lo harías .. pégame!! no puedo creer lo falsa e hipócrita que eres!! —

Todo era silencio.

Las pupilas de la señora Evans habían cambiado un poco ,se podia ver un rastro de dolor al escuchar las palabras de su no...eso era imposible .Sin decir nada más la señora Evans subió las escaleras dejando a Lily destrozada con sus ojos verde esmeralda que dejaron caer una lagrima en la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja.

—"Recuerda que yo nunca te quise .."—la señora Evans la miraba desde el pasillo que conducía alas habitaciones —"Nunca te quise.."—

—¡¡TE ODIO!!—gritó la pelirroja rompiendo la foto que estaba colgando en una de las paredes de la sala , era la única foto que se habían tomado la señora Evans y ella . Miles de pedazos de vidrio salieron volando . Lo ultimo que su madre vio de ella fue que arrastraba su maleta hasta irse finalmente de esa casa que pocos recuerdos buenos tenía.

La señora Evans cerró la habitación con el corazón en pedazos algo que nunca demostraría era que quería a sus hijos más que de lo cualquier persona pensara .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

prox chap:** Breath Today** _(Aprés le revéil)_

Reviews en **¡GO**


	2. Brëath Today

**"Lacrymosa"**

Capitulo 2: Breath Töday _(Aprés le revéil)_

Cuatro años después….

Frió. Sentía mucho frío,desde hace tiempo que no podia conciliar el sueño, miró a su derecha y observó con sus enormes ojos Esmeralda aquella figura que para ella representaba su vida entera ,temía perderlo ,temía que no pudiera ser feliz junto a el y junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo .Su hijo. Se movió hacia el otro lado pensando que su vida había cambiado como nunca se hubiera imaginado. Tanto había cambiado ne cuatro años en donde por una arrebato de despesperación por salir de su casa se había casado con la persona que yacía dormida en su lado .Pero lo amaba y no se arrepentía de aquel día en el que ella había dicho que "si" aceptaba casarse con é la felicidad los había envuelto dandole a ella la oprotunidad de trabajar como auror un sueño por fin cumplido y se había desarrollado en el ámbito laboral con tal talento y entrega que pronto había ascendido de puesto rapidamente y ahora ocupaba un puesto muy importante

Era importante. Todo mundo le recordaba a cada minuto que ella era una mujer talentosa ,llena de vida ,con grandes expectativas para el futuro .Y como no hace ya dos años que había derrotado junto a varios aurores más a Lord voldemort .Había sido una lucha llena de muerte ,heridos,gente que había perdido a su familia. Ahora todo pintaba color de esperanza , sabía que su hijo podia crecer tranquilo y en paz rodeado de afecto y cariño .

Cerró los ojos e intento dormir una vez más.

Una hora después.

_Alguien se iba a casar.¿Pero quien?…Miró hacia arriba admirando la belleza de la iglesia donde estaba ahora caminando . Vio los ángeles que estaban pintados en las paredes todo decorado finamente con oro ó con piedras preciosas sin ninguna duda magnifico. Aparte había grandes ventanales en los cuales se podía ver que la iglesia estaba rodeada de un jardín hermoso con muchos árboles. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola que había mucha gente sentada y ella era la única que estaba parada .Tomó una bocanada de aire y divisó a Sirius Black , el mejor amigo de James , estaba vestido con un traje muy fino pero su espresión .. era diferente muy diferente ala que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo ._

_-"Sirius.".- __le tocó el brazo__- "¿que esta pasando aquí?…¿ De quien es la boda?"-_

_El pelinegro había echo caso omiso , parecía que no podia verla .Era un sueño muy raro un sentimiento de extrañeza la invadió más cuando vio a James con la expresion rígida parado junto al altar ,vestía con un traje muy fino .Las puertas de la Iglesia habían sido abiertas todo había sucedido tan rapidamente que vio a una mujer de extrema belleza entrando junto a un señor de mediana edad ._

_Abrió la boca ._

_Negó al cabeza rapidamente eso era un sueño , un estúpido sueño que no tenía validez en su cabeza . Aquello le estaba haciendo daño_

_Era Victoria Paradis una mujer alta ,delagada , de la alta Sociedad , hija de unos padres adinerados en la comunidad mágica , pero esa mujer era la esposa de Amos Diggory ._

_-"__Acepta señor James Potter..ala señorita Victoria Paradis para estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad cuidarla amarla y, respetarla ,por el resto de su vida"__-_

_Estúpido sueño . Miró la expresión decidida de James había algo que no le cuadraba, sus ojos frios como el témpano de hielo , inexpresivos, con una mirada llena de rencor Lo vio tomar aire hasta que finalmente contestó_

_-"Si , acepto"-__._

_Sus ojos estaban abiertos en par en par . No sabía que pensar . De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad hasta que sintió que estaba en un lugar diferente . Lo contempló y supo que era la mansión de los Potter . Aquella mansión siempre le había encantado ,era un lugar de tranquilidad combinado con la elegancia que se distinguía en cada uno de los rincones y de la familia Potter ._

_Entró al comedor y vio que habían tres personas desayunando . Eran James , la otra era una mujer hermosa pero con la expresión de tristeza que figuraba en su rostro , era Ely quien era como parte de la familia de James desde que era pequeña ella nunca pudo saber quien era su verdadera familia , sus verdaderos padres , su verdadero origen ._

_La última persona la dejo con los ojos llorosos , un niño de siete años , muy flaco para su edad con el cabello alborotado negro azabeche y unos ojos .. como los suyos… Era Harry ._

_-__"Harry podrías pasarme la mermelada por favor?"__-pidió Ely mostrando sus blancos dientes al niño pequeño ._

_James los miraba con una expresión de asco . Siguió desayunando tranquilamente hasta que hablo –__"Niño .. pasame la mermelada".__-pidió de mala gana James ignorando las miradas de reproche de Ely __–"Te haces el sordo o que?.-_

_Lily se quedó estatica , la frialdad de James era inexpicable . ¿Porque se comportaba asi? ¿y donde estaba ella?_

_-"Toma.."__-susurró Harry aventándole el frasco de mermelada . Al instante supo que eso no había sido la mejor decisión._

_-"Espera niño.."__ –se detuvo James mirándolo con desprecio-"__que no te han enseñado en ese estúpido colegio que se deben pasar las cosas con amabilidad y a pasarla rapido niño?. O acaso tu cerebro no llega a eso?.."-_

_Harry lo miró decepcionado __–"Por que me tratas así?.."__–protesto el ojiverde. El rosrtro de James se tensó aun más ._

_-"Porque..?.."-hizo una pausa – "__porque se me da la gana , ahora come y cierra la boca no seas un malagradecido debería de aprender a Alex el si es digno de ser mi hijo"-_

_¿quién era Alex?_

_-"Basta James! .. no le hables así al niño"–__exclamó Kary dejando su plato a un lado .Pronto una elfina domestica había aparecido y se había llevado el plato sucio de la joven_

_-"Ya vas a empezar papá"__- Harry hizo una expresión de dolor- "__Sabes que a veces siento que….. Te Odio"-_

_Los ojos de Harry había un sentimiento que sin lugar a dudas había asustado a Lily ,era odio , rencor, era mucho para un pequeño niño de siete años_

_-"Eres igual que ella .. que esa asquerosa sangre sucia de tu madre"-__ James tenía los ojos llorosos –"__ Lastima que ella se fue .."_

_Basta!_

_Quería despertar .. ya no soñar más .._

Despertó.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, miró fijamente a el techo .Todo era un sueño un estúpido sueño que nunca se haría realidad ,intentó relajarse hundiéndose en su cama para intentar dormir un poco más pero por más que trataba no podía volver a dormir

-"Buenos días cariño…"-

Se sobresaltó .Volteo a su derecha y esbozó una sonrisa. Un hombre de cabello negro azabeche muy alborotado y con unos ojos hermosos almendrados , le devolvía la misma sonrisa .Ese hombre era con el que se había casado , al que amaba profundamente ese hombre era James Potter hijo de una familia adinerada de la alta sociedad ahora trabajaba junto a ella como auror ,él no había aceptado mudarse ala mansión de los Potter ,quería hacer una vida normal sin tantos lujos .Era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de James era sencillo sin fijarse en superficialidades de ser un hombre de dinero no .. no estaba pobres pero tampoco eran ricos a pesar de que la familia de James insistían en que se quedaran en la mansión Potter

—Buenos días amor ..—

James Potter miró con atención a su joven y bella esposa. Era magnifica una persona llena de vida , los sentimientos más puros los tenía ella , nunca se había arrepentido de haberse casado con ella . Sus ojos verde esmeralda le encantaban eran preciosos y más junto a unas pecas que hacían que Lily se viera más atractiva.

Lily se removió intranquila en su cama no podía olvidar ese sueño.—Pasa algo Lily…—preguntó James mirándola con atención — te noto .. algo extraña—

—No es nada —restándole importancia al asunto, agarró su bata y se la puso sin darse cuanta James la estaba besando apasionadamente y agarraba firme su cintura—¡¡James!!— el moreno escuchó ala mujer soltar una risa mientras la llevaba cargando hacia la cama

—Eres lo más importante para mí aparte de mi hijo Lily—susurró al oído de la pelirroja mientras la dejaba reposar en la cama ,se puso encima de ella dándole un beso en le cuello —Te amo…—

—Yo también te amo James ..pero me estas aplastando—James se ruborizó avergonzado. Le tendió una mano para levantarla , cosa que la pelirroja logro fácilmente gracias ala fuerza de su esposo.

Una hora mas tarde estaban en la cocina desayunando junto a un pequeño niño de tres años quien reposaba sentado en su silla para niños pequeños.

El niño estaba comiendo lo que su madre había preparado y por su sonrisa parecía que estaba delicioso , miró a su padre quien estaba leyendo el periódico alzando una ceja de vez en cuando ¿por qué los grandes a veces tenía una expresión en la cara que el no podía entender?.. eso le aburría ,miró también a su madre quien con un palo de madera estaba lavando los trastes que ya había usado la pelirroja muchacha.

¿Por qué era tan importante ese palo de madera?. Lo usaban para lavar los trastes, para encontrar uno de sus juguetes preferidos pero el solamente tenía la idea de que era un dulce más de los que tío Sirius le daba a escondidas de su mamá

—Harry come un poco más!—la voz de su madre lo hizo reaccionar estaba todo batido de comida y él sin darse cuenta pero ya no quería comer más —¡¡Harry!!—

el pequeño miró a su mamá implorando , Lily lo miró con expresión de ternura y diversión aunque un poco seria, al ver que los trastes ya habían terminado , volteó para agarrar su varita y el pequeño le sacó la lengua

—Harry! Deja de sacarle la lengua a tu mamá—James lo estaba viendo divertido desde hacía un buen rato , fue por él y lo elevo por los aires —No importa... al rato unos buenos dulces…..—

—James Potter!—lo regaño Lily con el ceño fruncido—ni se te ocurra .. eso no es nutritivo , tu no sabes .. que .. —

Pero el moreno la interrumpió

—Lily si ya lo sé que los dientes , que la nutrición ya lo se pero un dulcecito no le va enfermar a Harry o no?—le pregunto al niño de ojos verdes esmeraldas que cargaba

El pequeño miró a James y empezó a soltar débiles risas asintiendo

—Salió idéntico al papá—masculló James escuchando las risas que soltaba su hijo

Lily frunció el ceño -¡ James bájalo ,no quiero que le pase algo por tu culpa .. ó que enserio quede igual que tú!—

James paró y miró ala pelirroja fingiendo estar herido .Le paso a Harry quien estaba contento por tanta vuelta —Eres mala Lily…—la pelirroja suavizo su cara— Voy a trabajar .. pero regreso temprano , me alegro que te hayan dado varios días para descansar después del ataque contra los pocos mortífagos que hay—

Lily sonrió taciturna—Si pero en fin .. voy a ir al Callejón Diagon por un libro que me recomendó Ely y me llevo a Harry .. no tardamos no te preocupes—añadió al ver que su esposo iba a decir algo

**----o0o----**

Llegó hasta la oficina de aurores pensando en que le podía comprar a Lily de aniversario por su matrimonio , iba pensando todo esto hasta que notó que la secretaria le hacia señas de que fuera con ella , dejó sus pensamientos aún lado y siguió caminando hacia la secretaria

—Buenos días señorita Smith hay alguna novedad?..—saludó James revisando papeles que le entregaba la secretaria

—Buenos días señor Potter , el jefe quiere hablar con usted urgente y .. aparte...—se quedó mirandolo un par de segundos y alzó la ceja hacia la derecha de James

James volteó y se quedó sin decir más

Una mujer de su misma edad lo veía seriamente . Mía Lavigne .Su ex novia en el pasado , una de las amigas de su esposa Lily .Era bonita lo aceptaba pero nada más , le tenía un cariño y un respeto porque había sido su novia mucho tiempo pero.. no existia ese amor que le tenía Lily y que Mía le tenía a otra persona. Mía Lavigne trabajaba en el Profeta entrevistado alas grandes figuras del quidditch así como los partidos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese deporte má de ojos azules era su descripción que la caracterizaba.

—Mía .. que sorpresa lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas en Bulgaria en un partido de quidditch.. y...—

Pero la rubia lo interrumpió

—James .. tengo que hablar contigo seriamente—

La voz con la que había hablado Mía para James significaba que era en serio . Con la mirada hizo que lo siguiera hasta su despacho , no era muy grande pero era bonito . Cuando dejó los papeles en su escritorio y se sentó , Mía había sacado unos papeles de su bolsa y se los acercó.

—James esto es de lo que quería hablar .. —le pasó unas fotos y el moreno las miró atentamente . Eran de una niña pequeña de la misma edad o mas grande que Harry , idéntica a Mía ,rubia por lo que se podía apreciar , de ojos azules , vestía con un vestido muy alegre combinando con unas trenzas rubias. Sonrió le hizo pensar en que podía tener otro hijo con Lily y que esta vez fuera niña —Se llama Roxanne.. es mi hija—

James sonrió en automático , estaba feliz su amiga Mía tenía una hija preciosa aunque..

—¿Quien es el padre Mía..?—

Al instante Mía empezó a llorar desconsolada ,al moreno le extraño bastante .Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella dándole suaves golpes en la espalda

—Si no quieres hablar no te preocupes Mía habra otro momento ...—

—No James no hay otro momento y si por algo estoy aquí es por mi hija—se levantó intentando controlar sus lagrimas—James hace cinco años quien era tú novia ?—

¿Que quien era su novia?..Esa pregunta lo dejó desconcentrado , hace cuatro años se había casado con Lily y hace cinco..

—Tú—

En un instante comprendió todo y se el mundo se le vino encima .No podía ser , no era posible , tenía que ser otra persona

—Roxanne es tú hija—

**----o0o----**

Cuando salieron de la librería Harry estaba apunto de quedarse dormido por tanto libro que había visto, Lily por su parte estaba contenta había encontrado el libro que le había recomendado Ely , sobre niños pequeños , que tenías que hacer como mamá ante las insistencias de un niño ,como ceder sin que el niño crezca mal educado ,cosas por el estilo , aunque pensándolo bien a ese libro le venía más a Sirius.

Caminó cargando a Harry hasta el Caldero Chorreante donde se sentó pidiendo algo de beber, el callejón Diagon estaba lleno de estudiantes que estaban ansiosos por entrar a Hogwarts , Lily sonrió al recordar esa época , definitivamente los años de escuela nunca se olvidan...

—Mamá—

Lily volteó a ver a su pequeño hijo quien estaba a punto de hacer un puchero

—¿Que pasa Harry .. ya nos vamos?—

—Quiedo ved a papa—sus ojitos verdes brillaron con más intensidad que nunca . Por un instante la pelirroja sonrió mirando a su pequeño que poco a poco iba creciendo

Diablos!! ese libro le iba bien leerlo

-Harry no podemos papá esta trabajando-dijo Lily tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. De pronto los ojos de Harry empezaron a aguarse —No Harry no empieces..—no debío de haber dicho eso por que en ese mismo momento Harry rompía a llorar y a gritar

La gente se le estaba quedando mirando al ver que su hijo no se callaba ..¡¡Demonios !!.. bueno aunque una visita a James pues no era algo malo o si?..

—Harry esta bien .. vamos con papá—

Harry dejó de llorar y puso cara de niño bueno —Ah Harry que voy hacer contigo—

**----o0o----**

Abrió la boca de sopetón , Era un shock horrible , no era verdad , era imposible , pensó que era un sueño o que la vida le tenía una mala jugada pero no , los sollozos interminables de Mía se lo confirmaron .Roxanne tenía los cuatro años cumplidos y ya iba para los cinco .No dijo nada , intento pensar en todo lo que pasaría si Lily se enteraba que tenía una hija con Mía

Maldita Sea!

—Lo siento James por nunca habértelo dicho .. pero tenía mis razones , estabas a punto de casarte con Lily cuando me enteré después me desaparecí , muchas veces me arrepentí por nunca decírtelo y si no quieres a esta niña lo comprendo..—

James negó con la cabeza —Es mi hija no?.. como crees que voy a tener la frialdad de hacerla a un lado , de no pensar en ella cuando vea a Harry , no Mía .. es mi hija pero si no se que pensar nunca me imagine que iba a pasar esto perdón —

Hizo una pausa y Mía se quedó parada junto ala ventana mirando el paisaje que se podía apreciar —Lo entiendo y de verdad perdóname .. si la quieres conocer sabes donde ir .. Roxanne y yo te vamos estar esperando—

James dejó escapar un suspiró

—Ahora no Mía no me pidas ver a esa niña por favor , pero se que algún día la voy a conocer y la voy a querer igual que a Harry—

Un silencio invadió el despacho

—James yo no estoy bien .. mi esposo me dejó —siguió derramando gruesas lagrimas —No quiere a Roxanne ..dice que es una niña maleducada, malcriada , que porque nunca le hago caso es así .. pero yo quiero mucho a mi hija James ,es todo para mí ..se que mis depresiones tienen algo que ver pero no se que hacer—

James no habló pero la miró con atención aún pensando en su familia en como le iba a decir a Lily que tenía una hija , sin saber lo que hacía se acercó a Mía y la abrazó , era su amiga y la quería mucho. Estaba confundido no sabía que hacer ..

—Te voy a pedir un favor de amigos ...se que estás casado y todo ...es una estupidez... bésame..—

James dejo de abrazarla y retrocedió contrariado

—Mía no estas bien .. es una estupidez , yo ..tú?.. no puedo ...por más que estés mal no lo voy hacer —

Mía le agarró la cara con sus manos finas

—Solo hazlo por favor .. —

**----o0o----**

Vio que Marck Spears estaba enfadado por algo , Mark Spears era el jefe de aurores donde ella trabajaba , era la persona más perfeccionista que conocía , siempre gritando y dando órdenes a los démas aurores , pero si algo le admiraba es que hacia su trabajo bien , era un excelente mago que se sabía mover bien en las batallas . Siguió caminando hasta ver a Amos Diggory platicando con la secretaria , casi nunca había cruzado palabra con Amos más que para cosas de trabajo , por el Profeta se había enterado de que él y su esposa tenían problemas en su matrimonio , que su esposa era "especial" en el mal sentido de la palabra , que era algo arrogante pero fuera de eso Lily no creía nada de lo que decían ahí.

—Buenos días Liz.. disculpa esta James en su oficina?—

La aludida dejó de hablar con Amos y dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja . Lily pudo sentir la mirada de Amos , no sabía por que la ponía tan nerviosa .

—Si .. Lily esta en su oficina con .. Mía Lavigne—

Lily soltó un respingo , un nudo en el estómago la sacudió . Tenía un mal presentimiento

—Gracias Liz .—se dirigió a Amos—Hasta luego—el castaño la miró esbozando una sonrisa y miró por un momento a Harry , el pequeño solo atinó a sacarle la lengua

Lily siguió su camino hacia el despacho de su marido , escuchó voces de seguro eran James y Mía platicando o algo así ,la puerta estaba cerrada , pensó en darles una sorpresa con Harry , preparaba su mejor sonrisa mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta

_-"Solo bésame .. "_

Era la voz de Mía

Se quedó en blanco al escuchar la voz de su amiga . Algo no andaba bien , tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta deslizándola suavemente. Cuando la abrió se quedo helada.

Eran James y Mía besándose.

Abrió la boca horrorizada y dejó a Harry en el suelo. Su mente no podía mas, Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, estaban besándose apasionadamente . Acaso James la estaba engañando .. ¿Desde cuando?.. ¿Desde cuando le veía la cara de estúpida y se veía con su .. amante?

—No puedo creerlo—

Una voz irreconocible salió de la boca de la pelirroja . James y Mía voltearon , la cara de Mía era un poema y la de James era de terror

-No Lily puedo explicarte-articuló Mía acercandose a Lily

—No te me acerques.. ni se te ocurra Lavigne .. no puedo creerlo de ti—susurró intendo controlar sus lagrimasque luchaban por salir de sus ojos—Eres un imbécil Potter .. me estabas viendo la cara de estúpida — se acercó a el

¡PLAF!

Le soltó una cachetada y James la agarró de los brazos-Lily lo que viste no es lo que parec"-

—Ah entonces me puedes explicar lo que es Potter , que es un cariño entre amigos .. no soy una idiota ..— Lily empezó a llorar —te amaba sabes.. eres un cínico infeliz .. no te quiero seguir viendo la cara de imbécil que tienes en estos momentos , olvidate de mi y de Harry .. y quedate con esa ..—volteó a mirar a Mía que estaba estática— zorra..—

Lily agarró a Harry cargandola sin escuchar las suplicas débiles de Mía y la mudez de James . Estaba destrozada , no sabía que hacer , salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia la salida del Cuartel de Aurores sin rumbo fijo...


	3. Icë

**"Lacrymosa"**

Capitulo 3: Icë _(Ciel )_

Herida...

Asi se sentía..

No tardo en derramar más lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca . Se sentía tan estúpida ,tan tonta por haber pensado que lo tenía todo , éxito, belleza, inteligencia, su hijo y _él._. Nunca supo como había llegado hasta su casa , con dificultad abrió la puerta y dejó a Harry en el suelo .Ya había dejado de llorar pero estaba como en otro mundo , no había hecho caso a su hijo quien movía sus manos de un lado a otro .La habían destrozado lenta y dolorosamente ...solo quedaba empezar a formular en su cabeza que aquello no era verdad . Que James nunca sería capaz de engañarla , que Mía seguiría siendo su amiga , que ella seguiría siendo Lily Potter , que todo seguiría igual

_No era asi..._

El golpe de la cruda realidad vino hacia ella . Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos ,seguida por miles más y empezó a llorar desesperada .._ ¿Porque?... que acaso no era lo que buscaba James .. en que estaba mal? porque había ido con otros brazos, ella era la que estaba mal?_Se levanto y aventó el jarrón que había en una mesa de la sala hacia el comedor, el jarrón se rompió con gran estrépito causando el susto y sollozo de Harry

_No le importaba por ahora..._

Mentira tras mentira. Maldijo por lo bajo miles de veces a James y a Mía . Soltó un sollozo más y se detuvo frente ala chimenea que estaba en la sala , en ella habían fotos de James , Harry , la familia Potter , amigos de la familia , agarró la foto de cuando ella y James se habían casado y la aventó al suelo rompiendo una y otra vez el cristal

—¡¡ TE ODIO!!—

Gritó y se dejó caer al suelo llorando aún con más fuerza , no se movió por un buen rato , era un sueño .. simplemente un sueño , el sueño que quería despertar , que todo iba a estar bien , pero una vez más no era así . Miró a Harry quien había dejado de llorar , por un momento creyó que tenía papeles en sus manos, dejó de mirar a su hijo y se puso a pensar

_¿Y ahora que?_

Ella no quería estar en esa casa ni un minuto más . Dirigió su vista hacia las botellas que estaban cerca de la sala , fue hacia ellas y abrió una botella de champagne ,se sirvió intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarse y pensar en algo .Por una parte se quería quedar en Inglaterra a seguir con su vida normal pero .. tendría que ver todos los días a James en la oficina, no quería verlo .. entonces .. y de pronto recordó . Mark Spears hablándole sobre un puesto en Estados Unidos , tomó un sorbo más , como jefe de aurores , era un buen puesto . Ella no lo había aceptado por que su vida era ... no era como ahora..

Dejo su copa en la mesa de la sala y no lo pensó más se dirigió a paso apresurado a su habitación y sacó su maleta .. _una vez más..._ Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace un cuatro años . Pero en ese preciso momento lo que menos le importaba era las comparaciones con su pasado

_Huír.. de nuevo..._

Empacó algunas las cosas de Harry , suyas y salió de la casa con Harry en brazos y con otra mano jalando la maleta. Sabía que no tardaba James en venir , ella eso no quería . Caminó sin rumbo fijo ,paso coches , puentes, respiró entrecortadamente hasta llegar a una plaza muggle y ahora no sabía que hacer...

**----o0o----**

_¿¿Por Dios que había hecho!?_

Aún no lo sabía . Mía se había ido no sabía donde estaba , pero era lo que menos le importaba . Necesitaba buscar a Lily darle una explicación. Una y otra vez se repitió en la mente que era un reverendo imbécil . Había destrozado a Lily , pero la amaba con todo su ser y si ella se alejaba se moriría lentamente .No quería eso

_¿Entonces que rayos hacía todavía en su oficina?.._

Reaccionó y salió de su despacho corriendo . No hizo caso a los gritos de Mark Spears por haberlo dejado plantado , ala secretaria preguntándole que pasaba , la mirada de varios aurores . Eso ahora no importaba.

_Culpa..._

La culpa lo estaba invadiendo a cada centímetro de su ser. Se apareció en su casa , tenía la esperanza de que Lily siguiera ahí. Abrió la puerta con la varita y soltó un quejido de desesperación .No había nadie , había una copa en la mesita de la sala y había un jarrón y un marco de una foto rotos. Recogió la foto y la desesperación lo invadió más .

_¿Y su hijo?_

No lo quería perder tampoco . Eso nunca se lo perdonaría..subió ala habitación que compartía con Lily y se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosas de su esposa no estaban

_Se habían ido..._

**----o0o----**

No lo pensó dos veces más . Se iba ir a Estados Unidos .. Mientras se subía a un taxi muggle ,estaba muerta de miedo ,nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación , dejó a Harry alado de ella y se dio cuenta de algo de que no se había equivocado Harry traía unos cuantos papeles en la mano aunque ahora se dirigían peligrosamente ala boca.

—Harry dame eso—se los quito con delicadeza y los vio eran fotos de una niña pequeña , pensó que era como de la edad de Harry, muy bonita rubia de ojos azules. Harry desde su lugar quería tocar la foto aunque no podía alcanzar seguía intentando . Lily se dio cuenta de que había un pergamino algo arrugado y se dio cuenta de que era un acta de nacimiento mágico.

_"Roxanne Elizabeth Potter Lavigne"_

Dejó caer el pergamino y abrió la boca impresionada. Le faltaba el aire .. era suficiente . Estaba descontrolada , nunca supo cuando el llanto la volvió a invadir , el taxista siguió su camino hacia el aeropuerto sin preguntar nada ante el llanto de la muchacha pelirroja. James y Mía tenían una hija , no podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos pero algo si sabía es que dolía mucho , la persona que creía que era el amor de su vida lo había encontrado besándose con otra y tenía una hija de cuatro años

Ahogó su último sollozo, el taxi se había parado estaban en un alto . Estaban frente a un edificio pequeño , bien cuidado y observo que decía "Orfanato Green Valley"

Miró a Harry quien la veía entristecido . Quería que a Harry no le faltara nada , que fuera feliz , sabía que James no tardaría en encontrarlos si seguía en Inglaterra , ella sabía el significado de no tener un padre y no quería que Harry sufriera por eso

—Disculpe se puede estacionar un momento ..ahora vuelvo—exclamó titubeante

El chofer asintió y sin pensar lo que hacía bajó a Harry del carro y caminó hasta llegar al Orfanato Green Valley . Lo arropó con su chamarra al ver que temblaba un poco , y lo sentó en una banca que estaba afuera del edificio

—Harry .. tal vez tu y yo nos volvamos a ver ..—susurró con debilidad Lily — aunque sea más adelante .. pero yo quiero que no te falte nada , quiero que crezcas con un padre y .. no se que diablos estoy haciendo!!... Harry perdóname...—las lagrimas lucharon por salir de nuevo de sus ojos

Su pequeño hijo la miraba sin entender nada . Lily rebuscó en su cuello y sacó de él un collar pequeño pero muy fino que tenía una letra en miniatura "E"

—Toma .. yo tengo una igual ala tuya.. mi vida.. te prometo que algún día volveré por ti ..—Harry solo veía a su mamá que lloraba desconsolada y le ponía un collar alrededor de su cuello—Todo va estar bien—

Con seguridad fue y tocó el timbre del orfanato . No pasaron ni cinco segundos y la puerta se había abierto , saliendo del edifico a una señora mayor con un rostro dulce y amoroso

—Que se le ofrece señorita—

Lily tembló un poco antes de contestar —Encontre a este niño , lo traje para acá pobrecito de seguro lo abandonaron—eran mentiras , puras mentiras señaló a Harry con la mirada quien estaba estático ó más bien horrorizado

—Mamá..!!—chilló Harry tenía indices de querer sollozar . La directora la miró fijamente

—Usted es la madre del pequeño verdad?….—Lily desvió la mirada hacia otro lado — sus ojos son iguales a los del pequeño—

Lily negó con la cabeza fuertemente —Ese niño no es mío.. ,será una coincidencia que mis ojos y los del niño sean iguales además yo no tengo hijos—La directora pareció creerle porque dejo de endurecer la mirada hacia ella...

**----o0o----**

_Abrí los ojos , Voltee a todos lados y no reconocí la habitación donde estaba acostada donde estoy?. no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí..esperen un minuto esto ..es un hospital.. ..es San Mugo .._

_Intente levantarme pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano mi cabeza me dolía sentía que iba a explotar ahora mismo.. mi cuerpo lo mire y me impresioné abrí la boca horrorizada que había pasado?.. estaba llena de vendas ,mis brazos mis piernas por dios que había hecho?.. mi familia … familia?… de pronto todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría ..mi esposo me había engañado de tan solo pensarlo se me hacia un nudo en el estómago .. no quería pensar en eso .. no quería llorar .. y ..Harry .mi pequeño Harry donde estaba.. en el orfanato Green Valley recordé .. como había sido capaz de hacer semejante estupidez..lo había abandonado.. a mi Harry .. a mi pequeñito… pero no.. no quiero que este ahí .. voy a ir por el.. intente levantarme pero no pude ..porque no puedo ..no recuerdo nada .. solo que…acabo de oír un quejido .. volteé y vi a Amos Diggory estaba igual que yo.. con vendas y se había hecho un gran corte en el hombro .. cuando despertara lo iba a saludar y decirle que se recuperara pronto .,.esperen un minuto .. Amos Diggory esta en mi habitación ..al igual que yo envuelto en vendas y con cortes profundos ..que había pasado después de que deje a Harry " ¿Lily que haces aquí…?la voz de Amos Diggory en el aeropueto lo único que recordaba es que había llegado la noche .. y Amos y ella habían conversado y luego había ido a…_

—Señorita Evans—

Era un sanador que la estaba viendo preocupado ,Dirigió la vista hacía la entrada de la puerta y vio a una mujer llorando desolada ..la esposa de Amos Diggory .Se sintió terrible al verla ahí preocupada por su marido.

—Espere un minuto—pidió el sanador y se acercó ala joven mujer le susurró unas cuantas palabras y supo Lily que le había dicho algo para que saliera de la habitación porque ya no estaba —¿Cómo se siente ..señorita—

Había algo que no le cuadraba en nada.—¿Como llegue aquí?.—preguntó confundida .Después de que Amos se desahogara porque la relación que tenía con su esposa no tenía futuro no recordaba nada más

-"Ya no recuerda señorita"-hizo una pausa —Usted y el señor Diggory tuvieron un accidente automovilistico todavía no entiendo porque si siendo magos no utilizaron magia para dirigirse a su destino señorita ..—

Eso había dejado si habla ala pelirroja la impactó demasiado que empezó a sentirse mal ,sintió ardor y mucho dolor en su corazón ,no podía respirar bien ,le estaba faltando el aire , se dio cuenta para su mala suerte que el sanador se había ido

_La desesperación la envolvió_

—Se nota que no estas bien Evans—alzó la vista . Era la esposa de Amos de ojos cafés claros quienes la miraban con rabia —Estabas igual de bien que cuando seduciste a mi esposo y se fueron en coche borrachos—

Eso más bien sonaba a reproche . Pero era lo que menos le importaba , le faltaba el aire , la cabeza le estaba dado fuertes zumbidos y la castaña estúpida no se daba cuenta

—a..yu..da..me .. por..fa..vor..—

Deletreó con dificultad y la señora Diggory se quedó estática en su sitio , al ver que ella estaba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, salió de la habitación alarmada

Pronto un sanador entró y se dirigió ala pelirroja preocupado ...

—¿Que pasa .. que le sucede a Evans—preguntó la señora Diggory desde la puerta

—Esta muerta..—

Era la única respuesta del sanador . La señora Diggory se tapó la boca dejando caer el vaso que traía en la mano

**----o0o----**

FläsH Back

_No sabía ni donde estaba ubicada ,ni con quien se encontraba además de que había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos de whisky había tomado .Simplemente estaba riéndose como tonta de lo que decía su acompañante .Había solicitado compañía …estaba triste decepcionada de la vida y su único consuelo era beber en esos momentos . Soltó una risotada más celebrando con alegría que le habían traido otro whisky..._

_Soló recordo que su acompañante la había encontrado en el aeropuerto sola,llorando con el alma y corazón destrozados y el la había llevado hasta su carro ya que era de noche ya ,Había llevado toda la mañana y la mitad de la trade lloriquenado y desgarrándose el alma cada vez que recordaba horas atrás..._

_Y ahí estaba ella bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso de whisky , aunque a veces el mundo se tambaleaba pudo verse en un espejo,y con dificultad pudo observar sus cabellos rojos como el fuego despeinados a más no poder y traía un vestido y no sabía porque lo traía puesto ni como había llegado hasta su cuerpo dedujo que se lo había puesto desde la mañana..._

_Sintió unos labios amargosposarse en los suyos , más sin embargo su cuerpo no se resistió y prontocorrespondió al beso_

_-"Lily.."__-deletreó con dificultad su acompañante hipó un momento y continuo hablando__-"Yo…"-__hipó de nuevo __.-"No…" –__intento tomarla de los hombros y apartarla más Lily no se lo permitió__-"..tengo esposa"-__balbuceó dejando caer el vaso de whisky_

_Lily lo miró extrañada pero solto un risita nerviosa ignorando lo dicho y lo agarro de la túnica y lo obligó a que la besara__ –"No ..me importa" –__los dos esbozaron una sonrisa y se empezaron de nuevo a besar salvajemente_

_Sintió la mano de su acompañante agarrar con delicadeza su cinturay recorrer su espalada .Ante este acto se estremeció de pies a cabeza . Nunca supo cuando el había comenzado a besarle el cuello pero se sentía terriblemente bien_

_Poco a poco el calor empezó a subir y la sensación de que las ropas estorbaban le empezaron a invadir ala pelirroja __–"De…beríamos de……irnos"-__balbuceo la pelirroja colgada del cuello de su acompañante y mirando su boca con deseo .Hipó y el empezó a reír asintiendo._

_Cuando empezaron a caminar ó al menos eso trataban ,tambalearon y casi cayeron al piso , su acompañante pagó y se fueron con una botella para seguir tomando según Lily para brindar su soltería…_

_Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que estaba en otro mundo que no era en el que ella vivía , entró en el coche de su acompañante y miró a ambos lados .El carro estaba siendo manejado mientras su acompañante abría la botella y Lily lo celebraba intentando tomar un poco más_

_-"Amos… por.. favor"-__intento en vano alcanzar la botella que Amos Diggory tenía agarrada mientras manejaba elvolante .Mientras la pelirroja abría los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir -"__Amos?"-_

_Amos no respondió más sin embargo Lily pudo distinguir una luz de un tráiler a menos de cuatro metros de ellos .Una ola de pánico la envolvió y después todo se volvió negro..._

_**----o0o----**  
_

_Nada..._

Estaba desesperado .No sabía que hacer le había mandado una carta a Sirius , Remus y a Ely . Había mandado a preguntar entre los amigos que Lily tenía en el Cuartel de aurores si la habían visto o algo así , pero nada , nadie sabía de ella .

Llegó a trabajar ante la insistencia de Mark Spears para un caso muy importante . A él no le importaba , lo que le importaba era su esposa y su hijo. Sirius había quedado de ir con él alas once de la mañana para ayudarlo a solucionar las cosas , sabía que Lily necesitaba tiempo pero todo había sido una confusión .Mía se había ido a Francia con Roxanne..

_Roxanne.._

¿Como sería su hija?..La verdad era que le daba curiosidad conocer a Roxanne , saber si era tan bonita como en las fotos .. tan bonita como él papá, esbozó una sonrisa que se disolvió al pensar en Harry , ¿Se llevarían bien Harry y Roxanne cuando fueran grandes?¿Irían a Hogwarts juntos?.. Los papeles y las fotos de ella no estaban .. eso significaba que o Mía los tenía o Lily los había agarrado por equivocación..Dejo de formularse según el preguntas estúpidas y abrió la carpeta que le había dado su secretaria un día anterior

Se escuchó un portazo y alzó la vista sobresaltado

Era Sirius. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que no podía descifrar , estaba pálido y con los ojos brillosos , traía un periódico en la mano derecha y parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

—Sirius pense que ibas a venir más tarde — el pelinegro no contesto —... ¿Que pasa ...sabes algo de Lily ó de Harry ?—cuestionó desesperado

Sirius se acercó a el y lo miró seriamente

—Lily...James quiero que seas fuerte..y que estes preparado para lo peor.. tienes todo mi apoyo—hablo haciendo una pausa y entregandole el periódico que traía

James lo miró sin entender nada y observó la primera plana del periódico.

_"Muerte en Cuartel de Aurores"_

_Desde los alrededores de Londres todo se torna siniestro en el Cuartel de Aurores , una de sus aurores más experimentadas y más conocidas Lilián Evans murió ayer en la madrugada alas dos de la mañana de este día en el hospital de San Mugo después de un choque automovilístico en el que viajaba acompañada de otro de los aurores del Cuartel .. Amos Diggory el sobrevivió aunque su estado de salud es delicado y grave ._

_¿Pero al pregunta sería .. que hacían Lilián Evans señora del famoso auror James Potter junto a Amos Diggory en un automóvil en madrugada?.. ¿Acaso estarían huyendo juntos? .. Tal vez lo sabremos , tal vez no pero de algo si estamos seguros es que con el testimonio de la señora Adams directora del Orfanato Green Valley , Lilián Evans dejó a su pequeño hijo de tres años en el Orfanato argumentando que no era su hijo y que era un niño solo y abandonado ._

_Muchos pensaran que Evans solo era una mente retorcida y cruel al dejar a su hijo en un Orfanato antes claro de huir con su amor pasional Amos Diggory_

_Mi pésame a James Potter ...(para más información página 16. Elizabeth Stevenson )_

James tiró el periódico al suelo...

Lily estaba muerta.


	4. The Rose

"**Lacrymosa"**

Capitulo 4:The Rose _(Larmes noir)_

Era deprimente.

La mayoría de las personas luciendo ropas negras ó de colores oscuros. Era una tarde triste y melancólica , el cielo estaba gris aparte de que seguían cayendo gotas de lluvia que habían caído en la madrugada. Estaban su familia , amigos y él en un funeral..todo había pasado muy rápido ,demasiado rápido. Había derramado muchas lágrimas y lanzado reproches de porque la vida lo estaba castigando tan cruel y miserablemente. Sólo había recibido la noticia y lo destruyó por completo , su esposa Lily Evans había muerto. En dos días su esposa había dejado de existir, se había encerrado en su cuarto a derrumbarse por completo , no comía , no había ido al trabajo , había dejado a Harry al cuidado de Ely y se la pasaba en su cuarto .. pensando en que su vida era una absoluta mierda. Su esposa lo había engañado con Amos Diggory , aún no lograba pensar porque Lily había abandonado así de esa manera a su hijo , no lo quería aceptar pero le tenía profundo rencor y resentimiento a su esposa muerta.

Muerta.

No la volvería a ver con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. No volvería a escuchar su voz. No escucharía sus regaños de que intentara bajar a Harry cuando él lo cargaba por los más probaría el sabor de sus besos , de sus abrazos ,ni sus caricias .Nunca más escucharía de la voz de Lilián decir "Te amo".Nunca más saldrían en familia ella ,Harry y él a pasear .No trabajarían juntos en el Cuartel de Aurores. No se quedaría despierto con Lily hasta las cuatro de la mañana viendo las estrellas. Ya nunca más la volvería a ver..

—"James.. cuanto lo siento.."—el moreno volteó y vio a su amigo Remus Lupin aproximándose a él , sonrió con tristeza y su amigo le dio débiles palmadas en la espalda —"Debe ser un momento difícil para ti y pienses que la vida no tiene sentido sin Lily pero debes ser fuerte .. esta Harry y debes vivir por él.—

El moreno no contesto , traía unos lentes oscuros así que lo que Remus no vio es que estaba reteniendo las como más gente estaba comenzando a llegar con flores blancas . blancas.. no él no quería ninguna flor blanca ... unas negras estarían bien . Sacó su varita de su túnica y las flores que iban a ser puestas alado del féretro las convirtió en negras

—"No quieres un chocolate .. "—James esbozó una pequeña y débil sonrisa que se podía confundir con una mueca y agarró un trozo de chocolate que le ofrecía su amigo .Lo llevo hasta su boca y pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado la prensa de revistas como "_Corazón de Bruja"_ y periódicos como "_el Profeta"_,bufó y continuó saboreando fríamente el chocolate, no quería ninguna entrevista ni personas fotografiándolo a él ni a su hijo ni a su esposa muerta.—"Se lo qué estas pensando .. de eso me encargo yo"—murmuró amable el castaño al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ir con la prensa enfadado

James asintió y continúo mirando alas personas que estaban haciendo un hoyo para el ataúd . Y ahí venía el maldito ataúd. Un precioso ataúd en el cual llevaban al amor de su vida , no la quería ver , no quería ver como sus ojos verde esmeraldas no se abrían,ante estos sentimientos no pudo soportarlo más su corazón no podía seguir estando tan frío y duro .Pronto sintió lagrimas recorrerle salvajemente las mejillas , debía ser duro por su hijo . Escucho como le daban el pésame,apoyo,miradas de tristeza y consuelo . Pero esa gente no estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía en esos momentos . Lloró por Lily y lloro por lo miserable que se sentía .. ..Aunque algo si sabía ..Harry nunca se enteraría de como había muerto su mamá , nunca se enteraría de su aventura con Diggory. Nunca.

Agarró una de las rosas que había convertido en negras y la aventó al ataúd. Continuo llorando al pensar que nunca podría haber alguien más que lo llenara como Lily . Entonces volteó y vio a Amos Diggory con una pequeña venda en la cabeza , caminaba mal , se veía como si un carro le hubiera pasado por encima . Unas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo lo inundaron pero se contuvo . No quería dar un espectáculo enfrente de Harry ,estúpido Diggory .Lo odiaba con todo su profundo ser .. si él no estuviera borracho y no hubiera manejado en esas condiciones Lily no estuviera muerta .Considero echarlo del funeral pero decidió que no , estaba muy débil para iniciar un pleito con ese idiota .

Miró a Harry una vez más .. estaba dormido en los brazos de Ely, al menos no se daba cuenta de la situación aunque una duda lo empezo a asaltar ¿Podría el un hombre de 23 años cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo ..sin su madre ..sin estar por completo con él?..Había tomado una decisión dejar el Cuartel de Aurores por un tiempo y dedicarse al quidditch .. siempre le habían tendido muy buenas ofertas pero ahora tenía que hacerse cargo por completo de todo . Necesitaba más dinero para darle a Harry lo mejor una vida más feliz. Para el era hora de cambiar de hacerse más maduro y fuerte y Lilián Evans tal vez quedarían en el pasado a ser simplemente "ella"...

**----o0o----**

**Dos años después...**

La lluvia caía con fuerza aquella noche, chocando estrepitosamente contra las ventanas. Las nubes negras estaban presentes en el cielo amenazadoramente y lo acompañaba el viento que movía los árboles con una facilidad escabrosa. Había pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de su Lilián y tenía que aceptarlo poco a poco el dolor que le causó haber perdido a Lily se iba perdiendo poco a poco ó al menos eso creía el.

Era James Potter no seguía siendo el mismo joven vivaracho alegre que nunca perdía la sonrisa de la cara , ahora lucía más serio pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de bromear y pasar un rato agradable, había presentado su renuncia al cuartel de Aurores para incorporarse al quidditch que lo volvía loco con el simple hecho de volar y sentirse libre , ganaba bien lo sabía pero si algo odiaba eran las conferencias con la presa y demás .

Estaba en una cafetería muggle , tomando una taza de café mientras esperaba que la lluvia se disolviera un poco . Los entrenamientos lo estaban agotando con una facilidad extrema , se llevó un sorbo de café ala boca mirando a su alreadedor , hasta llegar a mirar en una de las esquinas estaba una mujer de cabello café oscuro , se le hacía conocida ¿Pero dondé la había visto?.. Se quedó unos minutos mirando como ella leía lo que parecía un periódico muggle . Nunca se dio cuenta de que ella había volteado encontrándose con la mirada de James .

La castaña se dirigió hacia él ante su sorpresa —...¿James Potter?..—

Era bruja?.. pensaba que era una simple muggle pero por lo visto se equivocó —Si .. tu quien eres?..—

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa , James se le quedó viendo con extrañeza , era atractiva y todo pero había algo que no le cuadraba bien —Victoria .. la ex esposa de Amos Diggory—

Se quedó sin habla.

Al parecer ella sabía el impacto que le había hecho pasar a él , era como si una y otra vez se le vinieran ala mente imágenes de Lily con ese tipo . Suspiró y vio que Victoria tomaba asiento alado de él —Yo se que no te hace nada feliz que te mencione a Diggory .. pero hace mucho que no te veía —

James sólo sonrió ala castaña , le hacía falta compañía .. y que mejor que la ex esposa de Amos Diggory , rió internamente eso era sarcasmo..—Yo tampoco .. que haces por estos lugares lo último que supe de ti era que te divorciabas—

Ouch!,por la cara de Victoria sabía que a ella lo le había agradado el comentario—"Si..lo último que supe de ti era que .. Evans estaba muerta"—

James alzó la ceja , ese comentario ahora no le agradaba a él —"No te dolió .. lo que te hizo Diggory"—soltó sin pensarlo James , quería saber que alguien más compartía el mismo sentimiento de traición que él —"Digo ..no te derrumbaste cuando supiste lo de .. Amos y lo de .. Lilián"—

Victoria dejó su café a un lado y lo miró con expresión seria—"Por supuesto que me dolió .. y no sabes cuanto .. , pensé que eso lo sabrías igual que yo ..James"—

El moreno no le respondió solo se dedico a su café .Pero muy dentro de si se sintió comprendido , no servían las palabras de consuelo de que le brindaban los demás si ellos nunca habían pasado la misma situación que él .

Que vueltas da la vida.

**----o0o----**

—"Fabuloso .. el quidditch lo traes en las venas igual que tu padre , Harry—

Era una tarde soleada , habían organizado una comida en celebración que a Ely la habían ascendido de puesto el banco mágico .Remus y Sirius estaban sentados enfrente de Ely quien cargaba a Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

—"Eso ya lo sabíamos zanahoria"—dijo Sirius Ely bufó dejando que Harry corriera hacia el jardín a jugar—" No quiero que me hagas esas caras te van a salir arrugas.."—

Remus lo miró negando con la cabeza. Ya iban a empezar.

—"Demonios! Black que cosa eres?.. clarividente o qué .?"—molestó la rubia—"Además al que le van a salir arrugas pero en las lonjas si sigues tragando como gorda embarazada va a ser a ti"—

Remus dejó su plato a un lado y sacó de su túnica un chocolate —"Podrían hacerme un favor"—

—"¿Que?"—preguntaron Ely y Sirius al mismo tiempo

—"Ya maduren .. llevan desde que los conozco peleando, en la vida hay cosas mejores.. "—el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja

Sirius abrió la boca de sopetón

—"Remus .. cada día me sorprendes más.. no pense que fueras de esos depravados sexuales .."—

Remus se atragantó con el chocolate y James soltó una carcajada

—"Black !!.. no seas idiota!"—exclamó Ely con expresión seria pero ala vez se le veía divertida —"No creo que Remus se refiriera a eso"—

Sirius se cruzó de brazos— "Tu como sabes decerebrada ..?.. que tal si Remus se refería a eso, por que nunca se sabe que mañas tienen los amigos "—

Ely le aventó uno de los juguetes de Harry ala cabeza—"Perdón señor-adora mi trasero-Black pero Remus no creo que sea de esos como tu"—

—"Ah ya basta! podrían dejar de hablar de mi sexualidad como si yo no estuviera!?"—Remus todavía tosía pero los miraba fijamente —"Sirius no me veas así .. al que le gusta hablar de eso .. es a ti"—

James seguía riéndose con mas fuerza que antes.

—"Oh por dios Black!..no sabía que eras algo así como el dios del sexo"—se burló la rubia

Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido-"Ya quisieras que fuera tu maestro pecosa"—James dejó de reír al instante —"Demonios James era broma!.. es tu hermana .. además no es de mi tipo"—

—"Por supuesto que no soy de tu tipo neandertal.."—

—"¿Que es neandertal .. Remus es un cumplido?."—

Remus solo atinó a mirar a Ely quien negaba con la cabeza, y continuó comiendo otro chocolate —"Sirius es mejor que no lo sepas"—

—"Oh .. eso quiere decir que es un insulto"—Ely abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa—"Ah pecosa pase del señor-adora mi trasero a dios del sexo y despues a neandertal .. vamos mal , me caías bien hasta eso..!!—

**----o0o----**

Una mujer alta castaña con cabello extremadamente largo se paseaba lado a lado junto alas estradas que estaban en el campo de quidditch. Traía unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos marrones y en la mano traía un celular , su cartera y una bolsa de mano .Desde aquella plática en el café ella había visto a James por lo menos en seis ocasiones . No y simplemente no le gustaba James , solo le gustaba su compañía , el sentimiento que compartían de haber sido engañados por sus ex los unía aunque sonará una ridiculez.

—"Victoria..!"—

Reaccionó y volteó estaba igual de guapo , era atractivo lo aceptaba pero no era su tipo , aunque le hacía feliz verlo alegre . La sonrisa de la castaña se acentuó mas cuando James la abrazó fuerte y le dedicó una sonrisa

—"Ahora si ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi por última vez"—lamentó la castaña tomando asiento en las gradas —" Te vez con mejor semblante que en los periódicos"—

James soltó una carcajada —"Creo que estoy superando .. lo de Lily—respondió el morocho con voz apagada .

La castaña tosió y torció la boca de mala gana.

Ella siempre lo iba a decir , nunca le había caído bien Evans , no cumplía los estándares de belleza que ella tenía , no era miembro de la Alta Sociedad , era inteligente lo aceptaba pero era de su más profunda antipatía que creció cuando supo que Amos Diggory la había engañado con ella , ella estuvo cuando el medimago había detectado que Evans había muerto

—"Papi!!"—Victoria rodó los ojos , odiaba que los niños gritaran —"Me pudes ayudar con mi tarea"—

James sonrió tristemente en ese mismo momento el entrenador del equipo lo estaba llamando, ver su carita inocente llena de vida sintió una culpa tremenda, los entrenamientos lo estaban absorbiendo—"Harry lo siento .. ya va a empezar el entrenamiento"—

El pequeño parecíó desconcertado —"Pero papa.."—

James se había encargado de Harry recibiera educación muggle en un escuela que quedaba cerca de donde entrenaba él , aunque muy en sus adentros quería que Harry recibiera la mejor enseñanza y sabía de un colegio de Estados Unidos pero se negó a que Harry se fuera tan pequeño .

—"Harry perdón me tengo que ir .. "—el pequeño se aferró a la pierna de su padre , Victoria alzó la ceja —"Harry .. sueltame por favor tu papi se tiene que ir a entrenar"—

El pequeño no desistió.

—"POTTER!!"—lo llamó el entrenador que parecía un león enjaulado ,parecía que estaba fastidiado al ver las insistencias del pequeño

Victoria miró reprobatoriamente al niño , odiaba que los niños fueran tan posesivos pero se ahogó en sus pensamientos al recordar el por que Amos le había quitado a Cedric su hijo , simplemente porque no estaba apta para cuidarlo .

—"James no es por nada pero .. tu hijo necesita corregirse "—el joven la miró de inmediato confuso—"Ya lo sé perdón que te lo diga pero si sigue así en un futuro como va a ser?.. no se si te han hablado de una escuela en Estados Unidos .. yo fui a esa cuando era tenía seis años-"—

Vio de nuevo al niño pero no pudo ver sus ojos .. ¿ serían como los de su madre?

James tomó su escoba sin decir nada , miró a su hijo y lo medito por un momento . Victoria tal vez tenía la razón , no le estaba prestando atención a su hijo , su madre Dorea Potter se la pasaba en negocios de una compañía de túnicas que había puesto en Francia, su hermana Ely , Remus y Sirius le ayudaban con el niño pero solo cuando no tenían trabajo que hacer.

—"No lo sé Victoria.. "—iba hacia el campo cuando volteó y se encontró con un par de castaños mirandólo de reojo —"te parece si nos vemos más al rato?.. me agrada que estes conmigo"—

Victoria asintió viendo como James se alejaba iba a brindarle ayuda al pobre niño hijo de James pero ya no había nadie . Demonios! y ella que quería hacer su buena acción del día ..

**----o0o----**

Al mes siguiente James tuvo un importante juego de quidditch Bulagria contra Inglaterra en el campeonato de Quidditch , estaba en su habitación esperando a que su hijo empezara a dormirse después de comer para a si poder dar una vuelta alrededor del bosque en donde estaba acampando para el partido , la verdad es que quería ver a su nueva novia Isabella una rubia despampanante , de ojos azules y un cuerpo que lo volvía loco , sus salidas con Victoria habían hecho de ellas una relación de amistad aunque era un poco rara según su hermana Ely que aunque no parecía agradarle mucho Victoria la soportaba y de vez en cuando platicaban entre ellas dos .

—"Jamsie"—un chillido lo hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos , y ahí estaba Isabella con una falda que mataría a cualquier hombre , con una blusa entreabierta que dejaban volar tu imaginación .Estaba muy guapa .

Entrecerró los ojos y rogó que Harry estuviera dormido , miró a su rubia novia y le estampó un beso apasionado —"Isabella .. que te dije que cuando vinieras es por que mi hijo no está aquí—

—¡¡POTTER!!—

James maldijó. el entrenador había entrado a su tienda de campaña , de seguro para un último entrenamiento antes de el partido de mañana

—"¿Que pasa .. ?"—su novia Isabella mientras tanto hacia una mueca de fastidió—"Hay entrenamiento?"—

El entrenador asintió—"Lo espero afuera Potter .. y es una órden"—

James puso los ojos en blanco —"De verdad lo siento tanto .. "—le echó una mirada a Harry—"Mi amor me haces un favor"—Isabella lo miro con ojos de "Cualquier cosa la haría por ti"—necesito que me cuides a Harry por favor—

Isabella soltó una risita pensando que era broma pero al seriedad de James le hizo pensar que no, dándole un último beso a James quién salió con escoba en mano se sentó en el sillón que estaba alado de la cama del hijo de su novio

—"Papi...?—Oh genial lo que le faltaba que ese mocoso se despertara , cerró el barniz que había abierto para pintarse las uñas y lo miró con expresión ceñuda

—"No esta tu papi pero acá esta tu nueva mamá que te va a cuidar"—lo dijo tan melosa que Harry la miró con odio

—"Tu no eres mi mamá..—

—"Pero yo quiero serlo niño .. y no me hables en ese tono!—le gritó apretándole el brazo duramente—"Soy la novia de tu papá..yo se que tu no tienes mamá pero yo quiero serlo"—

No le agradaba la novia de su papá eso estaba claro , pensaba en decirle a su papá todo lo que aquella mujer le hacía

"Porque todos pensaban que necesitaba una mama"…

—"Tu no eres mi mamá y no lo vas a ser"—agarró el vaso que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo estrelló contra el piso , pero no se dio cuenta de que en su afán de impedir que el caso se rompiera Isabella se había cortado las manos estaban llenas de sangre .Lo último que recordó ese día fue que su padre le había dicho "Te voy a mandar a una escuela en Estados Unidos Harry.. es por tu bien" lejos de su familia , se lo había ganado pero Isabella lo había provocado por suerte su padre había terminado su relación con ella..

**----o0o----**

Era una noche tranquila , el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver las estrellas que adornaban con maravilla el cielo, tomó aire había estado llorando toda la tarde , reprochándose a si misma su debilidad , pero ya no le quedaba nada , solo fingir que todo estaba bien . Cerró la ventana y fue caminando hacia el baño , necesitaba olvidarse un poco de su vida , de sus desgracias , abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua recorriera su cara apesar que estaba más fría que un témpano de hielo . Ella lo había tenido todo , una gran hechicera , un trabajo estable , una familia pero .. ahora no tenía nada más que su trabajo en el Cuartel de aurores ¿Como la vida puede dar giros inesperados? ¿Como su vida pudo haber cambiado tanto?

Soltó lágrimas aunque ya había pensado que ya no podían salir más de sus ojos , odiaba su vida , la odiaba en un punto de reprocharle a dios por que le había hecho pasar tantas tragedias en su vida , pero después de un tiempo se resignó a que no podía volver atrás y cambiar varias cosas , por supuesto que sabía del giratiempo pero todo lo que había sucedido ya no lo podía evitar.

Cerró el grifo de la regadera y se colocó una toalla envolviéndola entre su delgado cuerpo , se miró en el espejo del baño , ya no quedaba nada de aquella mujer joven guapa , exitosa , que hacía que muchos hombre la voltearan a ver , su cabello rubio desaliñado y mal pintado, sus ojos castaños sin brillo alguno , su cara llena de imperfecciones , tenía ojeras alrededor de los ojos , estaba horrible , nunca se había sentido tan espantosa , su madre se lo repetía y ahora tenia tanta razón .

Pero estaba harta de estar así de su maldita depresión de pensar que ella no valía nada , que su vida ya carecía de sentido alguno ,aunque había hecho amigos en Estados Unidos no era lo mismo , ella quería a su hijo .. quería volver a verlo , quería ver su sonrisa , su cabello revuelto , el brillo de sus ojos , que le dibujara con unas crayolas , que la abrazara y que le dijera "Mamá"

Eso la hizo sentir más miserable salió del baño y se dejó caer en la cama , cuando terminaría esa pesadilla .. cuando podría volver a ver a Harry...

Si porqué Lily Evans ..nunca murió... pero era como estar

Muerta en vida .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Besos y Gracias por leer:)

prox chap: **""October"" **_**((mort dans vie))**_

Reviews en **¡GO**


	5. Alexander

"**Lacrymosa"**

Capitulo 5:"Alexander" _(mort dans vie)_

—"¡¡Potter baja de ahí ahora mismo!!"—

Harry quiso hacer una mueca pero se contuvo , vio como su maestra lo veía seria y en un punto enfadada . Hizo caso omiso y siguió mirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente suyo , era el atardecer que aunque parecía raro que un niño admirara el atardecer , le recordaban los tiempos en el que él , su papá , su padrino y su tío Remus iban a acampar en uno de los tantos partidos de quidditch .No le gustaba ese colegio donde todos se comportaban como gente grande , ya no podía jugar con tanta frecuencia , sus clases como una introducción a lo que serían sus estudios en cualquiera de las escuelas mágicas , era tan aburrida su escuela , enseñaban como comportarte , a ser educado y respetuoso con los líderes de cada familia de sangre pura , en pocas palabras a sentirte mayor que los demás en cuestiones de dinero y sangre .

—"¡¡Potter esta castigado con tarea extra !!"— su maestra ahora lucía mas enfadada que antes—"Baja de ahí"—

—"¿Por qué?"—La maestra rodó los ojos , odiaba que los niños a esa edad preguntaran a todo ¿Por qué?

Harry al fin desistió de su idea de tratar de que la maestra lo dejará ahí , vio como su maestra miraba refunfuñando a unos niños que pasaban alado de ellos dos gritando y vitoreando a un niño de cabello castaño.

—"Potter ya baja de ahí"— ordenó su maestra mientras él bajaba del árbol y amarraba las agujetas de sus zapatos que estaban desamarradas —"Señor Alexander podría dejar de gritar esto es una escuela no un partido de quidditch!—

Los demás niños se callaron al escuchar a su maestra —"Como usted deseé mestra"—siseó el niño llamado Alexander

Harry se quedó quieto un segundo le había recorrido un escalofrío al escuchar aquella voz , era diferente ala de los demás .Pero cuando alzó la cabeza ya no había nadie . Sonrió , su maestra se le había olvidado su castigo .

Caminó directo a su habitación eran muchos niños y niñas que habían sido mandados a esa escuela según para refinar sus modales según las palabras de los adultos . Cuando iba directo a su habitación chocó con un niño de cabellos rubios

—"Perdón!"— se disculpó

—"Fijate dondé vas...—el niño rubio lucía enfadado , entonces lo reconoció Draco Malfoy con quien ompartía clases todos los días ó al menos lo recordaba por eso.

Harry torció la boca —"Creo que el que se debería de fijar a donde va eres tú "—

Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y con voz chillona respondió —"Tal vez pero el de la culpa fuiste tú"—

Harry se dio por vencido y siguió caminando hacia su habitación pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro —"¿Que quieres Malgot?"—

Draco se le quedó mirando feo rodando los ojos —"Malfoy, Potter .. M-a-l-f-o-y vamos a jugar quiddicth hoy alas seis de la tarde por si...—dudó un poco— por si querías ir "—

Harry asintió al menos se podría distraer un rato , solo vio como Draco se alejaba refunfuñando del porqué en esa escuela nadie decía bien su apellido

De verdad ese niño le daba mucha risa.

**----o0o----**

—"Porqué tiene que ser en esta cosa?"—

Era la quinta vez consecutiva que Draco Malfoy preguntaba eso .Al fin después de dos años regresaba a su casa , se preguntó como seguiría todo , extrañaba a su papá y por fin lo vería de nuevo .Iban a regresar por métodos muggles una cosa voladora con muchas personas .Era genial aunque para otros sonrió pensando en un rubio que estaba alado suyo era una tortura.

—"¡¡Exijo una explicación !!—pero nadie le hacia caso a Draco —"Bueno allá ustedes .. que tal si esta cosa se estrella o se cae .. tengo una vida por delante ..—disminuyó la voz— apenas ayer se me cayó mi primer diente de leche ..—

Harry se empezó a reír —"Ya no te puedes bajar.. creo que ya va a volar"—

Al parecer esto empeoró la situación por que el rubio lucía desesperado , los demás niños que estaban enfrente de ellos querían que Draco se callara .Cuando mandaron abrochar los cinturones Harry solo vió como Draco había dejado de gritar y chillar .Estaba realmente asustado , para él era genial poder sentir como los muggles se las arreglaban sin tener que tomar transladores o algo así

—"Potter .. si se cae esta cosa .. no me caes mal , si te salvas te dejo mi galeon que me dejararon por mi diente , te dejó una mini-escoba que me compro mi papá .. de verdad excelente calidad —presumió

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió —"Esta bien... pero antes quiero ver tu cara cuando el avión vuele"—

Después de eso solo distinguió a ver como su .. compañero Draco Malfoy se retorcía en su asiento , chillando y prometiendo que se iría a dormir temprano , que no insultaría a los muggles algo díficil de lograr y un montón de incoherencias si la cosa voladora muggle lo regresaba sano y salvo a Londres.

Cuando llegaron a Londres lo primero que le pareció ver a Harry es que a Draco se le salían lágrimas de felicidad ,después intentar ahogar su risa salió del avión y se dirigió hacia la entrada del aeropuerto en busca de su papá

Pero pasaron diez , quince, treinta minutos y su papá no llegaba , se sentó en el suelo con su maleta aun lado y bajo la cabeza con tristeza . Su papá se había olvidado de él .

—"Harry"—

Una voz lo hizo reaccionar , era su padrino Sirius Black , sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuerte, lo extrañaba mucho .Su padrino le correspondió el mismo abrazó hasta que se separó de él

—"Como haz estado campeón!"—Sirius seguía igual de feliz que cuando se había ido , solo atinó a sonreír

—"Bien aunque es aburrida esa escuela"—por fin descargó que esa escuela era para niños aburridos no para él , que le dejaban mucha tarea entre otras cosas mientras avanzaban ala salida del aeropuerto

—"Ya te conseguiste novia , campeón"-le preguntó Sirius revolviéndole en cabello aunque después una voz se le venia ala cabeza _"Aleja tus sucias perversiones de mi sobrino , Black" _la encantadora voz de Ely , Bufó

Harry se paró y lo vio raro —"Todavía no .. iuu que asco!!"—hizo una mueca rara ya que su padrino soltó una carcajada

—"Dentro de algunos años ya no vas a decir eso "—respondió sabiamente

—"Hablas como tío Remus .. .."—salieron del aeropuerto mientras su tío llamaba a un taxi

—"Harry que comparación me haces .. como Remus no no!—exclamó fingiendo indignación —"Vamos Harry entra al taxi .. ya vamos a casa"—

Harry soló hizo lo que su padrino le pidió pero aun seguía una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Y su papá?..

**----o0o----**

Era un libro fascinante.

Definitivamente en la biblioteca de los Potter se podía encontrar de todo en cuanto se refería a lectura , desde pociones para belleza como la historia de animales ancestrales más interesantes que lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts , seis meses llevaba viviendo en la mansión de los Potter , había perdido su casa cuando Amos Diggory había pedido la casa y había ganado la demanda dejándola sin casa ,era un capítulo aborrecible para ella .Desgraciado.

Era suponiendo la mejor amiga de James ,él le había ofrecido irse a vivir ala mansión Potter a cambio de que ella lo ayudara en su relación pública con la prensa y todo lo relacionado con el quidditch y su imagen .Sabía que Dorea Potter no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia que ella se hubiera ido a vivir a su mansión pero era propuesta demasiado tentadora . James confiaba en ella ciegamente y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente aunque había algo que no le gustaba de él y era su carácter James había cambiado . Y no precisamente para bien.

—"Victoria .. arreglaste lo de las fotografías de _Corazón de Bruja_? —

Era James. Había entrado con una túnica negra , larga y muy fina , de seguro una de las túnicas de la tienda de Francia de su madre . Traía unos pergaminos en la mano con la pluma que ella misma le había regalado la navidad anterior, se sentó en el escritorio que había en la biblioteca y después de leer y releer los pergaminos suspiró .

—"Si me escuchaste Victoria o te lo tengo que repetir"— siseó de forma desagradable

Victoria alzó la ceja ignorándolo —"De verdad quieres regresar al Cuartel de Aurores de nuevo? —

James dejó los pergaminos a un lado y la miró con dureza —"Son mis asuntos .. pero te digo algo ya estoy de nuevo en el Cuartel de Aurores .. y sabes quien vi? —

Victoria negó con la cabeza

—Al imbécil de Diggory .. es un idiota que no sabe lo que hace yo no se porqué demonios está en el cuartel —soltó James enfadado —"Pero oh! claro el imbécil no se tenía que aguantar y decirme cuanto extrañaba a Lilián Evans , que siempre había sido el amor de su vida... —su voz se apagó

Victoria lo miró con comprensión , también a ella le dolía ese tipo de comentarios que lanzaba Amos Diggory , por la culpa de la maldita y zorra de Evans , ya no tenía a su hijo , ya no tenía a su esposo .Si esa Evans estuviera viva no dudaría ningún momento en vengarse de ella . Sabía que no era algo bueno pero le haría sentir mejor .De pronto recordó , James tenía un hijo con los mismos ojos de Evans .. la venganza perfecta pero negó con la cabeza era un niño . Todavía no era tan cruel como hacer semejante estupidez , aunque no sabía su reacción cuando viera aquél niño con los mismos ojos que la zorra de Evans .

—"No le hagas caso .. ignóralo .. esos pensamientos te están haciendo así James , me preocupas ya no eres el mismo de antes"—

James bufó

—"Obviamente no soy el mismo de antes , pensar que Lilián pudo acostarse con Diggory me produce asco y repugnancia" —dijo en voz fría y dura , Victoria solo se quedó muda aveces James la asustaba por como hablaba —"Por cierto hoy regresa Harry , espero que le caigas bien , si no , no me importa "— se levantó y salió del estudio dejándola sumida en sus propios pensamientos .

Por fin conocería al hijo de Evans más de cerca .

**----o0o----**

—"Brindemos por que Harry está aquí con nosotros de nuevo"—

Unas tres copas se alzaron más un pequeño vaso de leche ,Harry estaba feliz tu tía Ely le había comparado una escoba mini de acuerdo a su edad de quidditch , ahora ya no tenía que pensar que si el avión se caía Draco le hubiera regalado su escoba . Estaban en el comedor de su casa cenando por su llegada a Londres , pero había algo que no le gustaba su padre no estaba con él .. que había pasado ¿Por que no estaba ahí para darle una bienvenida , abrazarlo o algo?

—"Tío Remus .. por que no esta mi papá"—

Los tres adultos de quedaron viendo estupefactos , no entendía el porque de sus caras , aveces los adultos eran tan complicados , seguían sin decirle nada así que regresó a su tarea de terminar de comer lo que había preparado la elfina doméstica , cuando iba a beber otro sorbo de leche alguien apareció en el comedor ,era la elfina doméstica Dory

—"Señorita Potter"—la elfina doméstica le hizo una reverencia—"Una señorita de nombre Isabella esta afuera esperando en la puerta ... la dejo pasar o no?"—

Remus empezó a reír al ver la cara de Ely . Isabella era una de las ex de su amigo James , ella lo había buscado según para decirle que era el amor de su vida pero a James ya no el interesaba el amor de aquella mujer

—"Dory déjela pasar .. se que hoy téndre una noche de acción!—dijo Sirius emocionado

Harry movió la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que había dicho su padrino . Ely sólo lo miró enfadada

—"Sirius .. está Harry aquí presente ..contrólate Black —se dirigió a Dory—"Dory.. mira le abres la puerta .. cuando veas que ya va entrar se la cierras haber si asi le rompes la ma..—

—¡¡Elizabeth!!—

Los cuatro presentes y la elfina voltearon , al ver ala persona la elfina le hizo miles de reverencias diciendo "Mi señora!" .Era Dorea Potter , una mujer de ya en la edad de los cuarenta o más , con el rostro lleno de pequeñas arrugas pero eso no le impedía que se viera una persona elegante y con clase

—"Retírate Dory .. y no le abrás ala señorita Isabella"—le sonrió ala elfina que desapareció y sus ojos castaños se posaron en su nieto —"Harry mi vida llegaste .. saluda a tu abuela"—se acercó a él y lo abrazó —"Todos en esta casa te extrañamos mucho"—se separó de él y se sentó en la silla más cercana —"Y James?.. donde está?—les preguntó a Sirius , Remus y a Ely quien estaban sin habla

—"Em..em.. pues estaba con Victoria en el estudio viendo algo de unas fotos y una entrevista"—Ely se contuvo a decir algo sobre Victoria pero no dijo nada más

James Potter en ese preciso instante entraba al comedor con expresión ceñuda . Harry quien lo vio de inmediato soltó una sonrisa inesperada .Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas , nunca se dio cuenta de la mueca extraña que esbozaba su padre al tratar de abrazarlo

—"Papi .. te extrañe mucho"—su tía lo miraba con ternura pero al ver la cara de James sabía que este no iba a contestar nada bueno

—"Harry .. ya .. quitate que me estas sofocando .. yo también te extrañe"—Sus amigos y su madre lo miraron con frenesí , desde que James había estado con sus conferencias de quidditch , con sus entrenamientos , entrevistas había cambiado . —"Están cenando., bien .. —tronó los dedos y apareció la elfina doméstica—tráeme la cena .. que no escuchaste muévete!!—

—"James no hagas eso"—lo regaño su madre y por primera vez James reparó en que su madre se hallaba en el comedor—"Parece que viste a Dumbuldore bailando tanga en vez de tu madre James"—

Sirius soltó una risita

Harry quien estaba a su lado se quedó estático aún pensando en la reacción de su papá ¿Su papá estaba enojado?.. por que trataba ala elfina doméstica de esa manera .. no era justo!..

—"Harry ya vete a tu habitación .. "— el niño se quedó en su mismo lugar apenas si lo había visto y ahora su padre lo mandaba a su habitación —"Harry muévete.. ya vete"—

Se lo dijo de tal forma que Harry salió corriendo hacia su habitación , su padre le asustaba , lo hacía sentir mal , como si el no lo quisiera , aguantó las lágrimas hasta que llego a su cuarto y se encerró en el , al voltear para ver como estaba su cuarto retrocedió

¿Quien era esa mujer?

No se movía , era bonita ,con el cabello largo y de color chocolate ,traía una foto en sus manos y de pronto reconoció la foto era la de su madre . Sus ojos solo lo veían a él , solo que él dirigió su mirada evaluando su cuarto, era una decoración fina , de buen gusto , le gustaba como estaba decorada , regresó de nuevo a chocar con la mirada de aquella mujer que lo miraba con ojos taciturnos.

—"Esa foto es mía"—susurró Harry señalando la foto que traía Victoria en las manos

—"Lo sé .."—respondió la castaña tranquila , los ojos .. los mismos ojos que Evans —"Y no te la voy a dar"—sonrió como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar pero no lo hizo —"Yo soy Victoria .. amiga de tu padre .. "—esa mujer se le hacia tan misteriosa —" Sabes por que no te voy a dar esta foto pequeño?"—el moreno negó con al cabeza—"Por que yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella"— le enseño la foto , se refería a su madre , no entendía nada

—"Esa foto es mía .. devuélvemela!!—reclamó Harry , la cara de Victoria había adquirido un tono rojizo y negó con la cabeza

—"No lo voy hacer .. te pareces tanto a ella .. "—torció la boca con malicia había prometido no hacerle nada a ese niño pero ahora el rencor que le tenía Evans iba aumentando —"Si supieras que clase de persona era .. te lo juro que no quisiera tener siquiera una foto "—

Harry no había entendido nada de lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo solo pensaba que era insoportable —"Dame esa foto "—se acercó e intentó arrebatarle al foto a Victoria pero ella se lo impidió empujándolo suavemente

—"Cuando crezcas te vas a dar cuenta de que vives en este momento en un mundo de cristal ..pero cuando se rompa .. te vas a acordar de esta plática y vas a ver que tengo razón"—se guardó la foto en al túnica —"Eres tan diferente a Alex"—soltó

Pronto se maldijó por su bocota , Harry se había quedado extrañado —"¿Quién es Alex?"—

Victoria soló caminó hacia la puerta y susurró —"Feliz regreso Harry"—

**----o0o----**

Bajó las escaleras intentando que sus pasos no se escucharan , se dirigió hacia la cocina , tenía mucha hambre y era lógico cuando su padre lo había mandado a la cama sin haber terminado de cenar , agarro un plato y se sirvió cereal . Todavía tenía en la mente lo que le había dicho la amiga de su padre , su mamá no era mala y la quería mucho , no iba a dejar que una señora extraña dijera cosas malas acerca de su mamá .

—¿Quién eres tú?..—

Harry saltó de la silla en la que estaba sentado dejando caer su cereal . Volteó rápidamente hacia aquella voz y vio a un niño más alto que el , castaño de ojos grises quien lo miraba con interés.

—Yo vivo aquí .. tu quien eres..—no sabía porque pero solo con la presencia de ese niño le molestaba

El otro niño rió con ironía extrañando al ojiverde

—Número uno niño yo vivo aquí y jamás te había visto haz de ser un estúpido pobretón que viene y roba alas casas lujosas y número dos a mi no me hablas así —

Pronto Harry reconoció la voz era el mismo niño de Estados Unidos _Alexander.._

—Mi papá es James Potter —soltó Harry sin poder contenerlo

Alex soltó una débil risa— que gracioso , por que curiosamente es mi papá también —

—¡¡Harry!!...¡¡ Alex!!—

Los dos voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina Ely traía la varita en la mano

—Veo que ya se conocieron —la mujer tragó saliva eso no pintaba nada bueno —Harry tenemos que hablar ... —

Alex torció la boca— Y para mi no hay explicación , llego y me encuentro que tengo un hermano .. —

Ely lo fulminó con la mirada — Después hablamos contigo Alex —

Alex pateó el plato roto y le dio un débil empujón a Harry cuando se retiró de la cocina . Harry intentó patearlo hasta que sintió que unas manos lo agarraban

—No le hagas caso a Alex, Harry .. él es así , algún día va a reconocer que esta mal —

Harry se quedó callado pensando miles de cosas , su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y eso de verdad le sorprendía .

Y en el fondo sabía que tal vez la amiga de su padre , Victoria tenía razón.

* * *

Besos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
